I'm a Sakura Witch!
by Yoyo Gausche Rouvie
Summary: The first time in a Witch Academy.. a powerless witch, our Mikan Sakura. 'I was holding a box of condoms! It's obviously his! I threw that THING to him and he merely said, smirking.. 'I hope you are not requesting something by flinging this at me.


_**This story is specially dedicated to all people who loves magic as i do.**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to reviews..~~ **_

_**_________________________________________________________**_

' _**To change yourself means to change the future..'**_

_**-xxHolic-**_

_**______________________________________________**_

_**I'll never own Gakuen Alice as long as Higuchi Tachibana is still alive.. ( heh. )**_

**_______________________________________________**

**PROLOGUE..**

One day, i inadvertently kicked Misa Sakura into a giant oven and started baking her. ( Granted, she will taste unpalatable as a cake, but there won't be anyone as stupid enough to actually eat her. ) Then, i'll lived happily ever after.. THE END..

Yeah, right.

Even cooking her is not as heinous as what she did to me. I woke up this morning to find me and my bed sitting precariously on top of the Eiffel Tower. Yes, the one which is in Paris, which is in France, which is in Europe. Naturally, i sreamed my head off because i might-oh, i really dont know..- fall and die with a splat on the ground?

After i was supernaturally transported back home to Tokyo i confronted dear Misa about this flagrant and reprehensible abuse of magic.

She just went...

' Why are you so angry? I made you invisble so it's not like anyone could see you in my sexy night gown up there, which is a real pity..'

' Misa! If you want me dead that badly, just shoot me in the head.' I suggested, immensly peeved with her.

' Of course i dont want my baby sister dead!' Misa said affectionately, before switching to another mode. ' Not when she's wearing my precious night gown!'

' You think I want to be scantily clad in your little nightgown? You stole my Prada jeans so i was just getting even with you.' I told her casually.

' Oh, dont you talk to me about getting even.' Misa said. ' I took your jeans because you stole my nail polish!'

' That was mine! You don't own any nail polish!'

' Then why was it in my room?!'

' Because according to you, your latest boyfriend loves girls with pretty nails so you stole my nail polish to put on your horrible nails!' I screamed losing patience.

Misa blinked at me, momentarily speechless.

That's when i knew i got her. She must be thinking about groveling for my forgiveness or scampering around the mall naked to make up for it or giving me her Chanel bags..

' It was an accident!' Misa blurted. 'I didnt send you to the Eiffel Tower on purpose. Ha-ha, how funny would that be? Since you've already been there, how was the view on top?'

.... or saying something like that....

Seriously, do I have to be related to her? She almost sent me to my grave in France and that's what she has to say to me?!

Also, thanks to her, my annoying sister, i was late for my new school. To be more exact, i was late for the first day of Magic School of Japan. Or should i say.. Alice Academy.. Yeah.. that suited more..

My name? I'm Mikan Sakura. I repeat.. Mikan Sakura. Not Misa Sakura! She is hell different from me!! I'm 19 this year, and why i'm going to an academy? Ooppss!! Actually it is mean to be more of a college, i think.. a Magic College.

And why does they have to name it, Alice Academy? It should be more.. Alice College!

Oh.. wait a minute.. –

I think it's because they have 16, 17,18, 19 and 20 years old student here..

Damn it! I have only 2 years in this school... oops! Did i said that? I didn't mean it.. honestly.. actually.. it's better having only 2 year more to finish as when i'm 21, i'm declared as a full adult witch.

Witch ??? Yup.. a witch.. I'm an UNDERAGE WITCH..

Yeah, hell with the witch things, i better start going to this college of mine. Darn you, Misa! I'll pay you back!

One day.. when i'll finally going to kill you, and that is when i have a very HAPPY ENDING!! Mwahahaha..

But fate as we know are so cruel, as what i said just now will never happend as in the future i'll be hoping that another person i met in school will die instead of Misa herself...

_________________________________________________

_**How was it? I'll be updating back as soon as possible. Oh, forgot to tell, all the characters are gonna be quite OOC... hehe.. ( gomene )**_

_**Anyway... please be gentle to me, okay? Flames accepted..?!**_

_**Ur UnFamouS WriTer..**_

_**Yoyo Gausche / Yoyo-chan ^-^'''**_

_**p/s – i always seen people spelled my name wrongly.. n that's why i just write it here..**_

_**i'm repeating.. YOYO GAUSCHE. ( hehehe.... ) **_


End file.
